


Drarry at the ministry.

by willowmellontree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18 years old, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Harry helps Draco Malfoy at the ministry and confesses something.





	Drarry at the ministry.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS. IT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING

 

 

 

> **2nd June 1998. Draco Malfoys trial.**

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a sturdy wizard, who was standing strong at the head of the wizarding gamot.In the middle of the room was a young eighteen-year-old with platinum-blonde hair, bright grey eyes and a pale face, paler than usual. His hands were cuffed to a wooden chair he was sitting on. There to defend him was none other than his childhood school nemesis, Harry Potter. The minister spoke boldly."We have a case against Mr Draco Abraxus Malfoy aged eighteen, to be a known Death-eater."

Just Then, the Jet-blacked haired boy shouted out."He's innocent. He did nothing wrong on purpose, he just made the wrong choices."

Thank you, Mr Potter why do we need to keep him out of Azkaban my I ask?"

Harry spoke like the Hogwarts Express."Because he saved my life multiple time, and his father made him do it and Draco only did it to please him, and he neither killed or hurt anyone. He was only a child."Harry slowed down a bit so Kingsly spoke up. "Is that it Mr Potter?" Harry realized he was mumbling so he shouted again."And I love him, so don't take him away from me, please."

With that, Harry noticed what he said and stormed out of the room. Draco Malfoy looked aghast and stared at the minister.

 

 

 

> **6th August 1998. The lobby of the Ministry of magic.**

A few months later, Harry was walking away from an interview for being an Auror. As he wandered down the passage, while day-dreaming, he bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw it was Draco Malfoy. They hadn't met since the trial so the Green-eyed boy felt a little uncomfortable.

"Um, hi, um Dra...no Malfoy," said Harry breaking the tension.

"Call me Draco, its fine. Um, thanks for saving my skin back in June. Why did you say all that? asked The blonde.

Harry looked at the floor before saying." because its true, everything I said. Including...um" Draco Took Harry by the chin and gently pulled it towards his own face so he could look at Harry properly. The dark haired boy continued."And you were the only person I could Dream about without waking up in nightmares because all my family was taken from me. I know it sounds silly but I've had a crush on you since 6th..."

Draco smiled."Harry, you're rambling, I too am in a similar situation." Harry looked at Draco oddly."I've also had a crush on you since 6th year."

Draco pulled Harry closer until their lips met and sunk into the best passionate kiss ever...

 

                                        ~~~~~~~~~~:THE END:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short story.


End file.
